


Good Company in the Commonwealth

by BigKaiju



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anyway the rating might change, But I'm not sure, Demisexual Character, F/M, Hmm... what else?, I have no idea what I'm doing and I'm sorry, Uhh..., Whatever I'll think of more later, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigKaiju/pseuds/BigKaiju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake Burkett enjoyed her life with her brother Nate and her nephew Shaun before the war. Now she has to make a new one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Company in the Commonwealth

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is really short and I'm not even sure if I'm going to continue with it or not, but I had this idea in my head for a while and I just wanted to get it out somewhere. Also, I'm a HUGE softy for Hancock, so he's going to show up sooner, rather than later.
> 
> Tell me what you think and let me know if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes. Thanks!

     Blake Burkett was a simple woman who was down on her luck. She was so thankful for her brother, Nate, for letting her live with him and his wife while she tried to find another job. She couldn’t afford to pay rent for her shitty apartment downtown because it seemed like no one was willing to pay artists anymore. No one was willing to spend their money on paintings, not during wartime anyway.

     During the time she spent living with Nate and Nora she had grown quite fond of their son, Shaun. She had never really wanted to be a mother, but being an aunt sure seemed like fun. Codsworth was pretty cool too. He made everything more… convenient. He followed her around, always picking up the dirty brushes she left on the table and putting them in the sink. He was constantly bringing her more water too. Sure, no one was paying her to paint anymore, but that didn’t mean she was going to stop.

     Earlier she had heard Nate talking with some man at the door, but she hadn’t really paid any attention to it. Nora was watching TV and Shaun was asleep in his crib. Everything seemed fine, and she was actually starting enjoy herself, when the bombs fell.

     She was down in the basement when Codsworth rushed down the stairs and urged her to leave. She abandoned her painting and ran upstairs, carefully locking the door behind her in case she had the chance to come back. She caught up with Nate and Nora, running with them. The air was hot and she had no idea where they were even going. She pushed past her neighbors, struggling to keep up. She didn’t think about the people in the huge suits of power armor with their miniguns aimed at the civilians gathering outside of the fence. She didn’t think about how few people were standing on the platform when the bomb hit ground in the distance and the wave of hot wind washed over the ground and stung her skin.

     Blake had never thought that her heart could ever beat so fast. She was overwhelmed with panic, on the verge of tears. Her breath was coming in fast, so fast that her throat felt raw. She looked over to see Nora comforting her son and Nate holding three blue suits in his arms.

     “Here,” he said. “We have to wear these.”

     Nora simply held hers, not able to let go of Shaun. Blake shed her apron and pulled the suit on over her jeans, stuffing her boots back on when the tight suit was fully zipped. It was uncomfortable, but she hoped that she would get used to it.

     “Nate, what the hell just happened?” She asked, frantic.

     “They did it. They really did it. They dropped the bombs…”

     “Where are we supposed to live?” Blake choked out, voice thick with tears.

     “Here, I guess.” Nora answered. She was struggling to hold Shaun and the suit.

     “Let me hold Shaun for you, so you can change.” Nate said.

     “Okay, thank you.”

     Nate took Shaun in his arms and Blake turned to give Nora _some_ privacy and one of the men in charge--Vault-Tec--she remembered, told her that they all had to go to the decontamination pods. It sounded a little suspicious, but she didn't question it. She got into the pod across from Nate, with Nora next to him.

     Then, everything went cold.


End file.
